A Loving Triangle
by tuntuck14
Summary: A love triangle between Ash, May and Brock forms as they travel through the Pokemon World


**A Loving Triangle : Part 1 by Michael Sullivan **

**(This is only a first draft so I may improve it in the future. Please leave constructive criticism)**

We join our friends as they enjoy their travels through the kanto region, although trouble is brewing.

"Right everyone just calm down for one moment!" shouted Brock as Ash and May stood face to face trying to stare the other one down. In Ever Grande City Brock suggested to Ash that May and Max should come and join Ash and himself in going back to Ash's home town to relax after the Pokémon league. This had been May's and Ash's third argument since their arrival. Things once forgotten were remembered.

"Right so what is this one about?" Brock asked to a red – faced ash, sitting down at the table muttering to himself. "I don't want to talk about it" replied ash; Brock took this as his cue to leave. May tried to comfort ash and tell him that everything was going to be alright – but in reality everything was far from alright.

One year ago as they trekked back to Petalburg city for ash to beat Norman – the normal type gym leader, the "couple" had gone quiet and talked on rare occasions. Brock had asked what was going on again and again but both of them said nothing, they didn't want to say anything to Brock, but to each other, that is a different story.

Many a time it had happened, ash defeated a gym leader and they celebrated, celebrated and then celebrated some more but celebrations had become tiring as did the companions. Sleeping is all what seemed fit for a cure, so sleep they did.

The pokecenter halls were bright and warming as were the hearts of many inspired trainers who looked forward to the next day, the next adventure, the next capture. The darkness was all that comforted ash as he lay on his bed thinking about the things that troubled his conscience. His trusted Pokémon Pikachu lay at his side silently apart from the sparking of electric charge which had built up in his cheeks...resting, dreaming, and battling against his own mind, ash decided that whatever he was going to do, he would do it tomorrow.

May didn't have much luck getting to sleep either. The faint noise of the bushes rattling against the window kept her up, although this is what she told herself. The real reason she couldn't enter dreamland is that she kept thinking about the person in the next room. Her mentor, her leader, her friend. Many a time she thought of him...but never like this; never with so much desire and passion. Lifting herself out of bed she opened the little pad next to her pokeball containing her only Pokémon.

"Dear Diary" she wrote "I cannot keep my secrets to myself anymore. I just feel like opening up to the one person I can confide in, the one person who would understand, the one person that would relieve me of this heavy burden I carry. Day in, day out I wait for the perfect words to come to my lips but this faith I have in myself disappears when he comes close." Feeling better May softly closed her dreams and hopes for another day.

The sun rose like a million candles, turning the night into day. Lifting himself and rubbing his eyes, Ash arose from his bed and got dressed, only to find May awaiting at his door eagerly. "Are you ready Ash?" May squeaked in an admiringly look. Time passed as Ash answered

"Are you ok, May?" Ash asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, uh, yes Ash I'm alright, I was just thinking."

"Oh, yeah? About what?" Ash said in a joking tone as May blushed.

"I would rather not say" May blushed again as they walked alone down the corridor heading toward the room of the third companion. Brock had already been up and hour and was waiting for them a few steps away, Brock was surprised to see May and Ash together as May had always came to Brock first and that Ash and May had been arguing lately.

Brock liked May although the same as Ash, he started to like her a lot more lately and her wasn't sure why and he wanted to find out. Maybe it was her amazing cuteness, or her perfect personality, or just that May was stunningly beautiful, but Brock kept it to himself until he was sure of what to do.


End file.
